Figurine of Wondrous Power
A small statuette ranging in size from a grown man's hand to the size of a little finger, that is relatively similar in shape to the extra-planar creature that it turns into. These rare items transform into many types of bestial planar creatures that understand common and follow the orders of the wielder of the statuette. These creatures are called by the name given to the creature upon the item's creation. They cannot reside on the prime material plane for large amounts of time and therefore are bound by the figurines to return to their home planes to rest after a set amount of time on the prime. If the creature is slain while on this plane it will revert back to statuette form and live on, but if the statuette is destroyed the item becomes worthless and loses all enchantment. Depending on the strength of the enchantment this artifact's effects should be permanent unless passed through an anti-magic field, which could disrupt the base structure of any magic item. Known Types ; Blue Quartz Eagle : Transforms into an eagle for 24 hours per tenday. ; Bronze Griffon : Transforms into a griffon twice per week for 6 hours per use. ; Coral Dolphin : Transforms into an especially intelligent dolphin twice per tenday for 4 hours per use. ; Ebony Fly : Transforms into a fly the size of a pony three times per week for 12 hours per use. ; Golden Lions : Usually found as a pair, these transform into two male lions once per day for an hour. If slain, they cannot be brought back for a week. ; Ivory Goats : Usually found as a trio of items. Each one turns into a large goat with differing abilities. ; Marble Elephant : Transforms into an elephant four times a month for 24 hours per use. ; Obsidian Steed : Transforms into a lesser type of nightmare once a week for one continuous use of up to 24 hours. There is a chance it will take good-aligned riders to one of the Lower Planes. ; Onyx Dog : Transforms into a riding dog once per week for 6 hours. ; Serpentine Owl : Transforms into an owl or a giant owl once per day for 8 continuous hours, however it will only ever transform into the giant owl 3 times. ; Silver Raven : Transforms into a raven for 24 hours a week. ; Red Boar : Transforms into an infernal boar, used as war mount. Guenhwyvar Guenhwyvar is a unique figurine in that the statuette summons it's creature rather than transforms into it. This could be due to the strange circumstances of its creation and the uniqueness of the beast, a particularly intelligent and powerful panther. It can be summoned for up to twelve hours of every 48 but although it is possible for it to be summoned for longer than that or before the cycle of 48 hours begins again, it is very draining and probably unwise to do so. Guen also has the power to transport any creature touching it to it's astral home or to the Ethereal Plane. Category: Magic items